Where is our leader ?
by Vampirah17
Summary: This story takes place after "the deadly venom" and is about leo , who is in a very sad and desperate state since the loss of karai. Leorai fanfics are WAY too rare .
1. Chapter 1

_**MAN: this story is set ater the episode 'the deadly**_ _venom'_

 ** _Leo's POV_**

 ** _It's been a while since my last meeting with Karai and i alread mis her._**

 _And when I actually belived that she understood amd accepted the truth , Shredder had to ruin it. He mutated her ,he hunted her and now_

 _He is controlling her mind. That guy just never knows where to stop. I mean if she truly meant something to him ,why would he have_

 _treaten her so badly this whole time ? I think he doesn't understand the diffrence of family live and owning something._

 _Now she's under his control again and we're back to the very first point. Thanks Shredder , you're doing great at ruining our lifes._

 _ **Raph's POV**_

 _And here we go again , what a déjà-vu. We got th same depressive and sad leo like in old times again. This guy is so hopeless when it_

 _comes to Karai. Even Splinter has accepted what has happeend. I mean sure he cares for his daughter , but we need to understand that_

 _We are helpless in this situation right now. I still don't how leo can care about her this much ,it looks like he's willing to die for her. He hasn't_

 _eaten much in the past days ,and his eye-cyrcles are leading to the hint that he hadn't a nice sleep , or a sleep without thinking about HER._

 _I 'm maybe not the person to care and look out for everybody but i'm seriously worried. I just hope Splinter doesn't notice leo's attentude_

 _That much , otherise he has some explanitions to do._

 ** _Normal POV_**

As Leo sat thoughtfully on the sofa , he didn't notice his favorite show was airing at the moment. He seemed to be lost in a thought-ocean

In hope to see the horizone. But he knew that he was desperatly persuing a , his strange behavior did not leave unnoticed.

Mikey was waving his hands infont of the Zoned-out face of his brother. "Broo , where are you ? In lala-land ? You're favorite episode is airing !"

Meanwhile , the red-masked turtle had followed this scene and decided to confront the fearless leader.

"Hey Leo , mind if we talk under 4 eyes in private?"

Slowly rising his head up and down , leo gave raph a positive reply . By grabbing his brothers arm , raph was currently leading leo in his room

to have a serious conversation.

"What in shells name is wrong with you these past days !?" A sudden but already awaited aggresive cofortation was coming out of raphs mouth .

The bored leader just shrugged ,"nothing..."

Raph Eyed this brother furiously ,"NOTHING !? Oh please come on leo ,me and donnie noticed There is something or a CERTAIN SOMEONE on your mind, and that someone is named Karai a.k.a Miwa.

Leo looked on the ground , despertly searching for an exit. "Look ,you probaly noticed how i feel about her right ? I just want to have her back here , SAVE. Raph you don't understand, i feel so bad that i couldn't take her back .I know that we can't change this situation at the moment but allow me to WORRY."

"Leo i get you're point but you need to understand that we're also considerd by your health , you havn't eaten or sleep a bit and everything you loved is now an unimportant side-thing !"

"You know what raph !? I do whatever i want , you're not i the charge to give ME orders anyway!"

With that , leo stormed out of nis room and escaped i his own , leaving a furios raph and a confused mikey bck.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_

 _ **Hey you awesome people ! First of all , I'm sorry for these many mistakes in my last chapter , it was already past midnight and i was FREAKING TIRED xD. I even wrote it with my Tab (which is HELLA difficult btw !).**_

 _ **So anyways , here's my next chapter ,enjoy !**_

 _Leo's POV_

 _Well that didn't went so well , i think i might turn into a second raph with that temper. But HEY ! I have the very right to have an outburst like that , no one is actually understanding me and they keep judging my feelings._

 _But raph was kinda right , i really didn't have much sleep._

 _Well i think i might allow me a little break._

 _Donnie's POV_

 _Okay , so analysing crazy worms which came out of raphs mouth is difficult and gross as HELL when your family members keep shouting and slamming doors as if word war 3 is starting._

 _That reminds me of something , i hadn't seen leo in the past few weeks . I only got some reports from raph - and what i heard was not good._

 _I really feel leo , but he shouldn't let his feelings harm his body. I kinda want our fearless leader back who keeps talking to us and cheering us up._

 _Maybe he even heard that karai had kissed casey - ouch. I couldn't imagine my face when i heard that april kissed casey._

 _I hope i'll get some results out of this , so we can cure her and make leo and sensei happy again._

 _Mikey's POV_

 _Okay i may be clueless ALOT but now i'm feeling i'm missing some point here. Leo is unusualy really sad and depressive , Raph is more hotheaded and furios as usal , donnie spends all his time in his labor 24/7 and splinter keeps meditating all the time._

 _I'm really feeling alone and i miss my old family. But i guess this situation is about our loss of karai again._

 _And i hoped we could intergrate her in this family , that would have been so COOL._

 _Splinter's POV_

 _My childreen have been acting very strange the past time. I think i should talk to them , the nail that sticks out should be hamerd in again._

 _Normal POV_

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE SENSEI IS CALLING US !"

Mikeys shouting voice was to hear all over the lair .

"Mickelangelo , i thought we talked about taking your brothers into the dojo and not about screaming them together." Splinters harsh but yet calm voice informed his student.

Mikey grined."I know , but that's just the faster and easier way sensei !"

"Why the HECK is Mikey screaming again ?!"

"I NEARLY EXPLODED MY LABOR !"

"I had an unusal good sleep , thanks."

Mikey gave splinter his Super Big grin again. "See sensei? i told you it would work !"

Splinter face-palmed "Hayah."

Annoyed raph sighed. "so why did mikey call us sensei ?"

Splinters Reply was a simple "Come with me..."

With that , the four ninja turtles followed their master into the dojo.

(to be continued...)

 _ **AN :**_

 _ **wow thanks for reading again ^^**_

 ** _I now did it a little bit shorter but someone asked for an update so ^^._**

 ** _Anyways , this was just the start , the following chapters will be MUUUUUUCHH longer , PROMISE !_**

 ** _Until then , send me some reviews , even if you're anon ! ;D_**


End file.
